1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power supply system which supplies electric power between a vehicle provided with a vehicular power source and a house provided with a household power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been disclosed a system performing a so-called plug-in power supply which supplies electric power from a commercial power source disposed in a house to a vehicle via a power cable connected between an external power source connector disposed in the vehicle and an outlet of the commercial power source (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-61432).
According to the plug-in power supply, a battery provided in a hybrid electric vehicle or an electric automobile which uses a motor as a driving source can be charged with the electric power of the commercial power source supplied from the house.
Moreover, according to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-61432, in order to prevent the electric power from being stolen from the outlet disposed in the house, the system is configured to perform an authorization between the vehicle and a bower supply portion in the house and the plug-in power supply from the house to the vehicle is permitted only when the authorization is valid.
There has also been disclosed a system performing a so-called plug-out power supply which generates an alternating-current power same as the commercial power source and outputs it to an outlet disposed in the vehicle with the same shape as the outlet of the commercial power source (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-20445). As above-mentioned, one system which performs the plug-in power supply and another system which performs the plug-out power supply have been disclosed, however, a combination of the two systems has not been proposed yet.